Neuro-Gas
dangerous or against their principles. The only restriction was that a slave would never attack Doom himself, even if commanded to. Doom could give give the commands in person or via any communication system. Most of the time, enslaved people reacted as their own selves, unware that they were being controlled; and their specific way to obey, if not guided, was incorporated into that slave's real personality. The gas affected anyone who breathed it, including humans, superpowered humans, mutants, synthezoids, beings of ionic energy, Asgardians and Olympians. Non-breathing beings and people equipped with special air-filters were protected. Doom developed a drinkable antidote that caused unconsciousness for a short time while operating. The gas's control compound could also be removed using magnetic control to regulate the iron in the brain's blood. By using orbital Neuro-Cannisters, Doom released the neuro-gas in the atmosphere, taking over the world with anyone being smarter at this. Doom then arranged a celebration parade at Doomstadt, ostensibly to commemorate his recent victory over Red Skull and to try and combat his growing tedium at the lack of challenge. Mutant supervillain Magneto, one of his slaves, raided his Castle and demanded to meet Doom. Magneto wanted to partner with Doom, believing that their combined might could subjugate the whole planet. Amused, Doom revealed Magneto the details of his neuro-gas and dared the mutant to oppose his control. Doom even gave Magneto his antidote. Magneto tried to recruit the superhero team Avengers as allies, explaining them about Doom's control. Doom however was secretly monitoring the scene and, using a Hologram Projector, took explicit control of the Avengers, sending them against Magneto. In a act of altruism, Doom allowed Magneto to choose one single ally among the Avengers if Magneto could release that person from Doom's control. Magneto chose his former opponent the Beast, released him with his magnetic powers, then took him in a jet. Magneto wanted the Beast to take him to the X-Men but, as they were unavailable, the Beast took him to the Champions of Los Angeles, a team featuring two former X-Men. However, the Avengers had foreseen this movement and warned the Champions that the Beast had gone rogue, leading to a confrontation. The Champions were unwilling to believe Magneto's story of Doom controlling them all. Meanwhile, Doom officially visited the United States, meeting with the President in Los Angeles. Offended at the American self-interest policies, Doom went to the White House and summoned the Hulk as his personal bodyguard. He was followed by Magneto and the Beast, in turn chased by the Champions. This led to a pitch battle in the White House lawn, also including the President's personal guards and the United States Army. When Doom reasserted explicit control over the Champions and gave them commands that were blindly obeyed, one of the Champions was unaffected: The Ghost Rider, who did not breathe and was thus immune. The Rider understood that the Beast and Magneto were being truthful and joined their side. The Rider send his hellfire to Doom's mask. To save his life, Doom was then forced to remove his mask -which included air-filters to protect him from the neuro-gas. Doom was suddenly affected by the gas that made him a slave to himself. This led to an unforeseen paradox, as Doom could not give commands. Doom's mind was closed in a loop, releasing all the others from his control. Most of the former slaves forgot their actions under Doom's control. | CurrentOwner = Doctor Doom | PreviousOwners = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}